Pourquoi j'ai mal
by Lilya Potter
Summary: Songfic d'une Ginny qui a perdu son rêve, son espoir et Son amour...


Me revoilà, dans ma première song-fic (j'espère que ce ne sera pas un essai raté !). Alors, pour éviter le blabla d'après, tout est à JKR, cette chanson est tirée du film « Alive », et je ne reçois rien pour ce que j'écris si ce n'est des reviews (sioupléééé !) Je dédie cette song-fic à ma cousine adorée, sans qui je n'aurais jamais découvert et cette chanson magnifique. Stéph, celle-là elle est pour toi. 

Pourquoi j'ai mal

Elle marchait sans savoir vraiment où la mèneraient ses pas. Elle marchait, c'était tout. Elle marchait sûrement pour oublier, pour tenter de tout s'expliquer mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était seule…

**Dis-moi pourquoi  
Ou bien pour qui, dis...  
Pour quel faux-pas  
Pour quelle folie  
Tu es parti  
**

Pourquoi… Oui, c'était ça la question. Pourquoi soudainement avait-il décidé que leur histoire s'arrête ? Pourquoi était-il parti loin d'elle ? Ou pour qui ? Si, pour qui, elle le savait. Pour tous les autres. Il l'avait quitté, elle, pour le reste de la communauté sorcière. C'était un bel acte, mais elle ne s'en remettrai jamais, elle le savait. Et lui aussi le savait à ce moment là. Mais il n'avait pas hésité. Et maintenant, il n'était plus près d'elle, et elle était seule…

**Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait  
Ou j'ai pas fait**

Oui, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, ou ce que j'ai oublié de faire, qui te donner autant envie de partir ? Les questions se posaient seules dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait tant. Les réponses que lui seul pouvait lui donner. Mais il n'était plus là…

**Pourquoi j'ai mal**

Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Question stupide. Un amour comme celui qu'elle éprouvait pour lui laissait un marque au fer rouge. Autant elle pouvait réchauffer quand l'être aimé est là, autant maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une lancinante douleur qui lui brûlait le cœur à chaque souvenir qu'elle s'évoquait de lui ou de leur relation. Mais elle voulait se souvenir. Ces moments magnifiques qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux ne serait-ce qu'à rire et à se regarder… Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout pendant des années et dont elle n'avait profité que quelques mois avant qu'il ne décide de tout finir. Elle devrait le haïr, mais on ne pouvait pas détester l'homme que l'on aime…

**Ca m'est bien égal  
De prendre un nouveau chemin  
Ca m'est bien égal  
De changer de vie demain**

Elle lui avait dit tout ça. Elle lui avait expliqué pendant deux bonnes heures qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était prête à le suivre n'importe où quoi qu'en pensaient ses parents. Elle était prête à tout sacrifier pour lui. A changer de vie. Tout oublier et tout recommencer, si c'était simplement pour rester avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas voulu. Et, pour être sûr qu'elle ne viendrait pas, il avait rompu. Et pourtant, sa vie à elle, avait tout autant changé que si elle était avec lui en ce moment…

**  
Dis-moi que c'est rien  
Dis-moi je te reviens  
**

Qu'il revienne… C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pouvoir de nouveau le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser et goûter à sa peau qui lui manquait tant… Elle avait envie de crier son malheur au monde entier, mais elle se disait que le monde était peut-être aussi malheureux qu'elle. Alors elle continuait à marcher, seule…

**Dis-moi comment  
Vivre sans toi, dis...  
Par quel talent  
Par quelle magie**

C'était bien ce qu'elle voulait qu'on lui explique. Comment vivre sans lui, sans qu'il soit là à ses côtés pour l'aimer et la consoler ? Même la plus puissante des magies ne pouvait rien à ce genre de chose. Vivre sans lui c'était comme…

**Vivre sans vie**

Exactement. Sans lui, c'était comme si toute sa vie s'échappait. Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, il l'avait quittée alors à quoi bon ?

**  
Comment défaire  
Comment refaire  
Pourquoi j'ai mal**

Comment oublier ? C'était impossible. Elle l'avait dans le cœur, dans la tête et dans le corps. Impossible de se défaire de cet amour qu'elle lui donnait jour après jour, bien longtemps sans qu'il le remarque… Et le refaire… il n'en voulait plus. Et il n'en voudra plus jamais. C'est impossible…

**Ca m'est bien égal  
De prendre un nouveau chemin  
Ca m'est bien égal  
De changer de vie demain  
Dis-moi que c'est rien  
Dis-moi je te reviens**

Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il reste avec elle, tout fait pour lui faire plaisir, et qu'aujourd'hui il soit là, à marcher à côté d'elle et sa main dans la sienne à la regarder avec ses beaux yeux verts. Il lui aurait changé cette vie de misère qu'elle menait depuis trois mois. Elle aimerait tellement le revoir, qu'il lui dise qu'il s'est trompé. Le voir reprendre sa main avec amour et lui dire doucement « Je te reviens. Pour toujours. Je t'aime. »

**J'ai mon âme à genoux et mon cœur en dessous**

Et son moral encore bien plus bas. Elle d'habitude si gaie et pleine de vie avait perdu en quelques jours toute cette joie qui la caractérisait si bien. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Si ce n'est Lui…

**  
Je t'attends en silence et j'apprends l'absence**

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait. Et des mois qu'elle apprenait à vivre sans lui, chaque mouvement quotidien lui évoquant une déchirure sachant qu'il aurait pu les faire avec elle, juste là, à lui sourire. Cette absence, ce manque, elle attendait avec peine le jour où il serait enfin comblé.

**  
On ne choisit pas, non, son enfer... Ni ses fers.**

Oh non… on ne choisit rien. Elle, son enfer, c'était lui. Elle brûlait de jalousie quand il était avec une autre, de bonheur lorsqu'il lui souriait ou la regardait, fondait littéralement lorsqu'il lui prenait la main ou l'embrassait. Maintenant, ses fers, c'était ces souvenirs. Elle était enchaînée à lui, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire…

**Dis-moi je reviens, c'est rien...  
Je reviens... Je reviens, c'est rien**

Et finalement, elle éclata. Elle s'agenouilla sur l'herbe tendre et hurla dans la nuit :

« Je t'en pris Harry, reviens ! »


End file.
